The Protection Of Emily Palmer Chapter 1
by tina m 1978
Summary: Jimmy Palmer's Mother witnesses the murder of a Petty Officer and the gang offers protection.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

The Protection Of Emily Palmer

Chapter # 1

Summery: Jimmy Palmer's Mother witnesses the murder of a Petty Officer and the team offers her protection.

Warning: Mild violence, a couple bad words. Reference to the spanking of a minor in the past, way past.

Duck and Palmer were performing an autopsy on a Marine that had died in a car crash, for once, foul play was not suspected.

"Dr. Mallard." The younger man said.

"Yes Mr. Palmer."

"My Mother's coming for a visit tomorrow and staying for the weekend. Can I have tomorrow off?"

"As far as I'm concerned you can, my boy. But Jethro has the final say in that matter, you will have to ask him."

Palmer's smile vanished. He didn't want to tell Gibbs, Gibbs scared the hell out of him. "c…can you ask him for me?"

Ducky smiled. "Of course, my boy."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, when he saw Ducky walk to his desk.

"Duck."

"Hello Jethro, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Mr. Palmer."

"What did he do this time?"

Ducky smiled and answered. "Nothing, he wanted me to ask if he could have tomorrow off. His Mother is visiting."

"Can you handle things without him?"

"Of course."

"I don't care, but tell him to keep his phone on."

"I will."

"Why didn't he ask me?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Because you terrify the poor boy."

Gibbs smirked at that. He didn't really mean to scare the kid, he just had that effect on him.

The next day, Jimmy Palmer ushered his Mom through the busy airport.

"You look too thin, Jimmy." The woman fussed as they walked. "Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes I have, Mom."

"A boy your age need proper nutrition."

"Mom, I am a Med student. I know about proper nutrition."

"You are training to be medical examiner, nutrition is not an important factor in your patients."

"Yes it is, sometimes it explains why they are dead."

"Then you should be more cautious about your own health."

Jimmy sighed, he didn't why he was auguring. He knew he would never win an argument with his Mom.

"I will pay more attention to my diet, Mom."

"That's my good boy."

Emily Palmer was in her middle fifties, with grey hair that still had a few patches of brown. She was short, coming to just below Jimmy's shoulders. She was not an imposing figure to look at, but the young man knew that looks were deceiving. He had seen her when she was mad, it was not a pretty sight.

They made it to the parking garage and to his car. He opened the door for his Mom, then Jimmy loaded her bags into the trunk.

"I'm glad you have the whole weekend off." Mrs. Palmer said, once her son was in the car.

"Me too Mom, but remember, if something comes up I have to go in."

"Surly, the NCIS can go one weekend without finding a dead body."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Certain members of the NCIS can find trouble inside a Church Social."

"Like the Agent Gibbs you told me about?"

"Yes Ma'am." The smile widened. "Agent Gibbs and his team has a habit of finding danger."

"They don't put you in danger, do they?" she asked with alarm. "They better not put my baby boy in danger."

"Mom" Jimmy sighed "I am not a baby, or a boy."

"You will always be my baby boy, now answer the question."

"I am not put in danger. I only help after the crime has been committed."

"Good, I was about to go to Agent Gibbs and give him a piece of my mind."

Jimmy almost laughed out loud at that comment. He wasn't sure who would win in that exchange.

At the NCIS, McGee hung up his phone and looked across the room to where Gibbs was sitting.

"Boss, just got a call from the Navy Base, a young Petty Officer named Henry Greene is missing. He hasn't been seen in three days."

"And they're just now reporting it?" Gibbs asked.

"He was on leave, he was supposed to be back at o five hundred this morning."

"DiNozzo, David with me. McGee find out everything about the Petty Officer."

They scrambled to follow the orders.

Gibbs' car screeched to a halt and the two passengers were grateful that the car had finally stopped.

"NCIS?" a Marine asked as he walked over to them.

"Special Agent Gibbs." The older man said. "Special agent DiNozzo and Officer David."

"Thank you for coming, we are worried about Hank."

"Is being AWOL unusual for Petty Officer Greene?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, he's a good man. Going to make a damn good Marine. He's always on time, does his duties without complaint, and has never had even an argument with anyone on base."

"What about his personal life?" Tony asked.

"I couldn't tell you anything about that, Sir. Hank was not a talkative person about anything outside the base. He was friendly enough, but kinda private."

"We need to see his rack, locker, and interview anyone who worked with him." Gibbs said.

"Of course, Sir."

Jimmy and his Mom walked out of the supermarket, Jimmy pushing a loaded cart. After finding very little food in her son's apartment, Mrs. Palmer insisted on going shopping.

"I knew you weren't talking car of yourself, young man." The woman was saying. "Tv dinners and junk food is not good for you."

"I know Mom." Jimmy sighed. He had been being lectured for the past hour. "But like I said, my schedule does not leave me much time to cook proper meals."

"That is not acceptable. I will have a talk with your boss and…."

"Mom, no." Jimmy paled. "I am a grown man…."

"And I am your Mother."

They made it to the car and Jimmy was loading the bags.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Palmer said, looking at the receipt.

"What's wrong?"

"That dear girl at the register made a mistake. She gave me a dollar thirty five too much change. Be a good boy and take it back in to her."

"Mom, it' only….." one look at her face and he shut up. "Yes Ma'am."

He finished loading the bags, then jogged back across the parking lot to store. Mrs. Palmer was about to get into the car, when she heard someone shouting. The sounds were coming from a nearby ally.

She walked to the ally and looked down it, gasping at what she saw. Two men were standing above a third one who was laying on the ground. One of the standing men had a gun aimed at the man on the ground.

Mrs. Palmer yelled in fear and surprise when the gun fired. The two men looked at her and both aimed guns at her.

Hope you like it. Chapter two will come soon. It will be longer, I promise.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

The Protection Of Emily Palmer

Chapter # 2

Jimmy made it back to the car, but did not see his Mom. He scanned the area for her, but saw nothing. Then he heard a gunshot coming from the alley.

He raced towards it, praying that his Mother was no where near the gunplay. Then he heard two more shots ring out, one right behind the other, and saw his Mom running from the alley.

"Mom!" Jimmy cried out, as he reached her.

"They shot him!" she exclaimed in a frightened voice.

Jimmy grabbed his Mom's arm and pulled her behind a parked car, "Stay here." He ordered.

Then he quietly made his way to the alley. Peering inside, he saw a man laying on the ground but no one else.

By this time, several people were standing in the parking lot, wondering what was going on.

Jimmy rushed to the injured man's side, but discovered that the man was dead. The man was in the uniform of a Petty Officer.

"Nobody enters the ally." Palmer said, standing up and showing the gathering crowd his ID. "NCIS Medical Examiner, please stay back."

Jimmy was only the assistant ME, but he didn't think they needed to know that. He had to make sure the scene was secure. He had never been the first one on a crime scene, but he thought he knew what to do. The first step was to call Gibbs.

The Navy Yard was only a few block away, so it didn't take long for Gibbs and the others to get there. Gibbs noticed that there were many people milling around, but none were in the ally. The ally was blocked off with white receipt tape, from a cash register. Jimmy was standing on the other side of the tape.

"It was all I could think of." Palmer said, when Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"It works." The older man said. "What happened?"

Jimmy told him everything he knew. "No one entered the ally but me. I only moved the body enough to determine that he was dead, I didn't check for ID."

"We know who he is." Tony said, as he was kneeling by the body. "Our missing Petty Officer, Henry Greene."

"Oh God, Agent Gibbs." Jimmy said, as his face paled. "Mom saw it, they saw her."

"Did she get a good look at them?" Gibbs asked.

"I..I don't know, but they had to have seen her." He started shaking and his voice raised an octave. "They saw her."

"Hey!" Gibbs barked, getting the younger man's attention. Then his voice softened. "You did a great job securing the scene, you kept your head. You have to stay calm a little while longer, for your Mom's sake. You have my word that we will protect her, we won't let anything happen. But you have to stay focused."

"Okay." Jimmy said in a much calmer voice. Then he smiled, "You think I did a good job?"

"Yes."

Jimmy's smile widened.

A few minutes later, Gibbs, Tony, and Jimmy walked to the Jimmy's car. Mrs. Palmer was standing beside it.

"I don't hear an ambulance yet." The woman said, visibly shaken. "So I assume that the poor man has died."

"Yes Ma'am." Jimmy said. "Mom, this is Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. They need to ask you a few questions."

"Of course."

"Ma'am." Gibbs said. "What happened?"

"Jimmy went back into the store, and I heard shouting coming from the ally. So I went to see what was wrong."

"Wait a minute." Jimmy cut her off, glaring at her. "You heard shouts and went to investigate. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Young man." She said sternly. "Do not use that tone with me and do not raise your voice to me. And you never use foul language in front of your Mother. You may be an adult, but you are not too old to get your mouth washed out with soap."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Jimmy said, his face turning red. He couldn't believe his Mom just threatened to wash his mouth out in front of Gibbs and Tony.

Tony was smirking, and Gibbs was trying to keep a straight face.

"What did you see?" Gibbs asked.

"Two men were standing over a man on the ground. One of the men shot him, and I yelled out. I know it was not the smartest thing to do, but I was startled. They saw me and shot at me, but they didn't chase me."

"They knew the shots would draw attention." Tony said.

"Do you think you could remember what they looked like?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I got a good look at them." Then she felt her knees start to buckle and grabbed her son's arm to steady herself. "And they got a good look at me."

"Don't worry, Mom." Jimmy said, as Gibbs opened the car door for her. Jimmy helped her into the car. "You're safe."

"David." Gibbs barked, Ziva stopped taking pictured and walked over. "Go with Jimmy and Mrs. Palmer back to NCIS. Make her comfortable."

Ziva nodded and handed the camera to Tony. She climbed into the backseat and Jimmy got behind the wheel. They made a quick stop at Jimmy's apartment to unload the bags, then went to NCIS.

Once they got to NCIS, they headed to Abby's lab. Mrs. Palmer winced at the loud music blaring from the radio.

"Ziva." Abby said, rushing over to the trio. "Jimmy." Then she looked at the older woman. "You must be Mrs. Palmer, Gibbs said you were on your way."

Abby turned the volume down and said. "It is so good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too, my dear. Jimmy has told me a lot about you."

Come and have a seat." She motioned her towards a chair. "Gibbs wants me to do a sketch of the bad guys."

"You draw?" the older woman asked, as she sat down.

"Computer sketch." Abby replied.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and say Jimmy slouched against the wall, a dejected look on his face. Mrs. Palmer, Ziva, and Abby were sitting in a circle laughing.

"Then he ran through the house naked, screaming that he was Tarzan." The older woman said, causing more laughter. Gibbs smirked, now he knew why Palmer looked so miserable.

"How'd the sketch go?" Gibbs asked.

"Great." Abby said. "Beyond great. Mrs. Palmer has a great memory."

"Please, dear. It's Emily."

Abby typed a few keys on the keyboard and two pictures popped up. "I'm running them through the face recognition now."

"Mrs. P… Emily." Gibbs said. "We will catch them, you have my word. But in the meantime, you are to be placed under our custody."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are not to go anywhere without me or one of my agents with you."

"I'm a little too old to be grounded."

"Maybe, but it's for your own good."

Emily laughed and said, "That's what I used to tell Jimmy when I grounded him. But you will have no trouble with me following your orders. I like living and plan on doing it for a while longer. I know those two men may be looking for me."

"Do we move her to a safe house?" Ziva asked.

"My house."

"Can I stay there too." Jimmy asked.

"Of course. Ziva, take her to Jimmy's to gather some things then take her to my house."

Ziva nodded, as she stood up. "Come On Emily." She said. "You can tell me more about Jimmy's childhood on the way."

"I want to go." Abby. "I want to hear about it too."

"You've got work to do." Gibbs reminded her.

"So it is not only my son that you work too hard." Emily said, pinning Gibbs with a stern look.

"Mom." Jimmy warned, trying to keep her quiet. "It's time to go."

"People respond better to niceness." Emily told Gibbs, ignoring her son. "And they need proper rests and time for themselves. My baby boy's living on tv diners and takeout, it is not healthy." Then without another word, she turned and followed a laughing Ziva and a very nervous Jimmy.

Abby laughed and said, "You're in trouble Gibbs."

Gibbs glared at her, and she stopped laughing.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen where McGee and Tony were both at their desks.

"McGee." He barked.

"Boss, Henry Greene was just getting by until three months ago. A deposit of five hundred thousand dollars was deposited into his account. The money came from a numbered account on the Caimans."

"DiNozzo."

"The guys clean, not even a parking ticket. But his brother, Harold Greene has a long criminal history starting when he was fourteen and started stealing cars. He's into a loan shark named Vinny Hanson for over a hundred thousand. Hanson's the type that don't like people getting behind on their payments. He's been arrested four times for murder, but was never charged. The only witnesses that said they would testify against him either died or vanished."

"Address for both?" Gibbs asked.

"The brother has no known address. "I've got a home and work address for Hanson."

"Take McGee and check him out."

"On it Boss."

More to come soon. Hope you like it. Please let me know that you think.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

The Protection Of Emily Palmer

Chapter # 3

Tony and Tim stood on the porch of a large two story Victorian house. It was the home of Vinny Hanson.

A young and very pretty blond-haired woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I sure hope so." Tony said, flashing a smile. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"We need to speak with Vinny Hanson." McGee said, earning him a glare from Tony.

"All in good time, Probie."

"Who is it, Nancy?" A voice called form inside.

"FBI, I believe." The woman called back.

"Actually we're NCIS." Tony said.

"And what do you want?" the door was opened wider and a middle aged man with a balding head and a pot belly appeared. The man was wearing an expensive looking suite.

"Are you Vinny Hanson?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, now what do you want?"

Tony showed him a picture of Henry Greene, "Know him?"

"No."

"How about Harold Greene?"

"No."

"Funny, my sources say that Harold is into you for a hundred thousand dollars. Now re-answer the question."

"Okay, I know Harold Greene." Hanson said, "But I do not know his brother."

"Agent McGee." Tony said. "Did I mention the fact that the dead man and Harold were brothers?"

"No you did not Agent DiNozzo."

Hanson got the deer in the headlights look, then shoved the young woman into Tony and ran into the house.

Tim chased after the man, with Tony following. It didn't take long for Tim to catch and cuff him.

"I didn't kill him." Hanson insisted. "I didn't."

"Then why did you run?" Tony asked.

"I want my lawyer. Nancy, call Mike Devon. Tell him I'm at NCIS."

An hour later, Vinny Hanson was sitting in an integration room. Tony and Tim were in the observation room watching.

Hanson looked up when Gibbs walked into the room and sat down across from him, tossing a file folder on the table.

"Where's my lawyer?"

"He'll be let in, eventually. That file has enough information to send you away for a long time. It's illegal to laundry loan shark and gambling money through fake businesses. And it's pretty stupid to leave all that information in your house"

"You can't use that in court, you didn't have a search warrant."

"They had probable cause, you assaulted a NCIS Agent. And ran."

"What do you want?" Hanson asked. Gibbs said nothing, just looked at him. Hanson squirmed in his seat.

"I didn't kill Henry Greene." He said, looking more and more nervous. Still Gibbs said nothing, just stared at him. "Why would I?" Hanson continued. "He paid me what his brother owned me, and helped me make an extra hundred thousand."

"How?" Gibbs asked, without shifting his gaze.

"He had an inside lead in the horse races, he said that he knew a nag named Golden Boy would win. He was an underdog, anyone bet on him made a lot of money."

"You place a bet for Henry Greene?"

"Sure did, he walked away with three hundred grand, after paying me my hundred thousand."

"Where's Harold?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that bum in over a month, only his brother."

Gibbs stood and started to leave the room.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hanson yelled. But Gibbs didn't slow his pace as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Tony and Tim meet their boss in the hallway.

"Think he's telling the truth Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs didn't respond, just looked at him. "Right." Tony said. "I'll check and see if Golden Boy won and what the odds were."

Gibbs then switched his gaze to Tim. "I'll pull the racetrack's camera's and see if Henry or Harold were at the race." Tim said, hurrying off.

Several hours later, Gibbs walked into his house and smelled something that made his stomach rumble. It smelled delicious. Jimmy and Ziva were sitting in the living room, playing cards.

"Gibbs." Ziva greeted. "How is the case progressing?"

"It isn't solved yet." Was the answer. "Petty Officer Greene paid off his brother's debt to Hanson and picked up three hundred thousand to boot."

About that time, Emily came out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer. "Agent Gibbs." She greeted with a smile.

"It's Jethro."

"Jethro." She smiled. "That is a nice strong name." she handed him the beer. "After a long day at work, you may need this."

"Gibbs smiled as he took it, "I do."

"Supper will be ready in thirty minutes, enough time for you to unwind and rest a little. I hope you like lemon baked chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, fresh asparagus, and made from scratch biscuits."

"That sound great, smells great too. But you don't have to go to any trouble, you are a guest here."

"I am not about to sit on the couch and watch soap operas." Emily said. "Now sit down, enjoy your beer, and relax. I will call you when it's time to wash up."

"Yes Ma'am." Gibbs said with a salute and a smile.

Emily returned the smile, then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"How did Petty Officer Greene help Hanson make an extra hundred thousand dollars?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Hose racing. Hanson said he claimed to have an inside tip as to who would win."

"A trigged race?"

"Rigged race." Gibbs corrected. "An that's what it looks like, but that would mean that most if not all of the jockeys are in on it."

Gibbs phone rung and he answered it. After a few moments, he hung up.

"Abby has identified the two shooters. Ziva, stay here." He stood up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Emily asked as she entered the living room.

"Work, Abby knows who the shooters are."

"It is after six pm, and you look tired. Now sit back down and have Abby bring the information here, I have made plenty."

"Emily." Gibbs started, but the woman cut him off.

"You need a decent meal, and I am sure Abby could use one too. Now do as I said and invite Tony and Tom also. They are nice boys."

Without waiting for Gibb's reaction, she re-entered the kitchen.

Ziva smirked and Jimmy paled when the older man glared at him.

"S…she's always like that." Jimmy said, as Gibb's glare intensified.

"Supper will be done is twenty minutes, Jethro." Emily's voice floated form the kitchen. "Hurry up and make those phone calls."

Continuing to glare at Jimmy, Gibbs pulled made the calls. He also invited Ducky.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS

The Protection Of Emily Palmer

Chapter # 4

Half an hour later, the gang was seated around Gibb's kitchen table. Tony and Tim had brought in patio chairs from outside so everyone would have a place to seat.

"This is soooo good, Emily." Abby said.

"Abby's right." Tim agreed, "You are an excellent cook."

"Thank you, dears. I'm glad you like it, cooking is a hobby of mine. Ziva has promised to share some recipes from her homeland, they sound very exotic."

"And Emily has promised to teach me how to make the world's best meatlo….meatla." she got a confused look on her face.

"Meatloaf, honey." Emily corrected her.

"Mom's meatloaf is the best." Jimmy said.

"I love meatloaf." Tim said.

"Then I will fix it for you tomorrow night, sweetie." Emily said.

"A great cook, and a true vision of beauty." Ducky said, smiling at Emily. "A deadly combination."

"You are too kind." Emily said, returning the smile. "And quite dashing yourself."

"Better watch out, Jimmy." Tony smirked. "Ducky may wind up part of your family."

Unfortunately for him, Gibbs was sitting right beside him, the head slap was immediate.

"Jethro Gibbs!" Emily scolded, pinning him with a disapproving look. "There is no need to hit that boy, Tony did nothing wrong."

"Thank you, Emily." Tony said, which earned him an intense Gibbs glare.

Gibbs didn't respond to the short lecture, just decided to change the subject. He also decided to kill Jimmy Palmer, or at least torture him.

"Abby, you said you identified the shooters?"

"Yeah, but it won't do you any good."

"Why not?"

"Their names were Mike Devon and Frank Miller."

"Were?"

"Were. They were local hoods, long criminal record. Their bodies were found about five hours after Petty Officer Greene was killed. Double tapped in their chests. I ran ballistics on the bullets, they match the ones pulled out of our Petty Officer."

"Whoever hired them to kill Greene did not want any loose wires." Ziva said.

"Loose strings, Ziva." Tim corrected.

"And I am a loose string." Emily said, the hand she held her folk in was shaking slightly.

"Do not worry, my dear." Ducky said. "You are in good hands. Whoever is behind this will never get close to you."

"DiNozzo, what did the cameras tell you?" Gibbs asked.

"Petty Officer Henry Greene was there, Boss. He was on three separate cameras. No sign of his brother through."

"McGee."

"Boss, there was defiantly something hinky about the race. It's being investigated by the racing panel and judges. A lot of the horses were slower then normal, and had glazed over eyes. The vets did drug tests, but nothing showed up. They took a blood test for a drug called Diticert, but the results won't be in until in the morning. The panel called in the FBI to investigate because of the extremely large amounts of money."

"That would explain Petty Officer Greene's oversea account." Ziva said. "That way the FBI will not be able to retrive the money if the race was rigged."

"If it's Diticert, then whoever drugged the horses had to know exactly what they were doing." Jimmy said.

"That's what the vets said." McGee said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it is extremely easy to kill a horse with Diticert." Jimmy explained. "It's also very hard to get your hands on."

"My boy is a genius." Emily bragged, causing Jimmy to blush slightly. "Always have been."

"Palmer." Gibbs said. "In the morning, I want you to go with DiNozzo down to the race track and get the results. If it is Diticert, find out how it was administered and get me a list of who could have gotten it. And see if any was stolen." He didn't normally send the Med student in the field, but he didn't think the younger man could find danger on the assignment. He knew Palmer knew more about animal health then his agents.

"What about the FBI?" McGee wanted to know.

"I'll handle them if they get in our way, this is our case."

"He never did learn how to share." Tony told Emily, which earned him another smack to the back of the head.

"Jethro Gibbs!" Emily said in a stern voice. "You leave that boy alone this minute." Then she looked at Tony with kind eyes. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Tony said, trying his best not to laugh. Everyone at the table were also trying not to burst out laughing except Emily, Gibbs, and Jimmy. Jimmy was turning pale and wondered what horrible fate Gibbs had in store for him.

Later that night, Gibbs was laying on the couch when he heard a faint sound coming from the kitchen. He glanced over at the sleeping bag that Jimmy was using as a bed and noticed that the younger man was not there. He quietly made his way into the kitchen and saw Jimmy sitting at the table drinking water.

"Agent Gibbs." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Relax Palmer." Gibbs said, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry about Mom….."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness. And never apologize for your Mom, she's something special."

"I know she is." Jimmy smiled. Then the smile disappeared. "At times."

Gibbs laughed and said, "When I was twelve I had a huge crush on a girl that lived down the road, and I think she liked me too. That is until my Mom announced in the middle of a roomful of my fellow classmates and teachers that she pulled down my pants and spanked my bare bottom with a wooden spoon."

"She didn't?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"She did, she wanted the teacher that I was rude to to know that I was punished for calling her a banana nosed, chicken legged, old bat. Point is, most Moms embarrass their kids."

"Thanks Agent Gibbs." Jimmy said, feeling better. "But Tony is still going to rag on me for a while isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. But don't worry, in a few days McGee will do something embarrassing and DiNozzo will forget about you and turn on him."

The next day Tim and Jimmy went to the race tracks and found out that the horses were given Diticert, and that it more then likely put in their food.

"You have to have a medical degree to get Diticert." Jimmy said. "Unless you stole it."

"None was reported stolen." Tim said, then it dawned on him. "Henry and Harold Greene's cousin, Kevin Cones, is a vet's assistance. I'll call Gibbs."

After calling Gibbs, Tim went to the veterinarian's office that Cones worked at and Jimmy went back to Gibb's house. Tony was to meet Tim at the vet's.

Twenty minutes later, the two agents walked into the vet's office and up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"We're looking for Kevin Cones." Tony said, flashing his badge.

"He'd outback on a smoke break." The man said.

"How do we get outback?"

"Go through those doors, down a short corridor, and out the door."

Tony showed the man a picture of Petty Officer Greene and his brother. "Ever see these two before?"

"Kevin's cousins? Sure lots of times. Hank's dead, but Harry's outside with Kevin."

Tim and Tony quickly made their way to the back door. Once outside, they saw the two men smoking and talking.

"Harold." Tony said with a smile. "You are a hard man to find."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"NCIS."

Without warning, the two men went to draw their guns that they had stuck in the backs of their jeans. But the two agents drew theirs first.

"Not nice to draw guns on Federal Agents." Tony said, as him and Tim cuffed the men.

"We didn't do nothing." Cones said. "You have no right to arrest us."

Several minutes later, Cones was sitting in one integration room and Greene was sitting in another. Tony and Tim had found out that there was indeed several vials of Diticert missing, but the Vet had not noticed since he rarely used it.

Gibbs walked into the room were Cones was sitting and sat opposite of him.

"Why am I here?" Cones asked nervously, as he tapped him fingers on the table.

"Murder, fixing a horse race, drawing weapons on Federal Agents,….I could go on." Gibbs answered in a calm voice.

"You have no proof."

"You were the only one who could have taken the Diticert." Gibbs fixed him with an intense glare and the man became even more agitated.

"It's not warm in here, why are you sweating?"

"I didn't have nothing to do with murders."

"Murders, as in plural. I only mentioned one murder." Gibbs said in the same calm voice.

"How about a deal?" Cones asked.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell you everything, even where to find the murder weapons."

"Start talking."

"What about the deal?"

"Tell me something useful and I'll think about a deal."

"It was Harry."

"Harold Greene had his own brother killed?"

"Hank wanted to tell what we did."

"The race?"

"Yeah, he wanted to come clean and Harry didn't want him to."

"You said you had the murder weapon?"

"It's in a paper bag behind a dumpster."

"There are a lot of dumpsters out there."

"The deal?"

"The weapon."

Cones sighed, he wasn't getting nowhere. Gibbs intensified the glare and the man squirmed a little more.

"In the ally behind Don's Pizza Place."

Gibbs stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, what about my deal?"

Gibbs kept going. Tony and Tim met him in the hall.

"Going to get the gun, Boss." Tony said.

"Good. McGee go to my house and relieve Ziva."

"On it, Boss."

"Boss?" Tony asked. His voice carried a small whine.

Gibbs looked at him.

"Going to get the gun, Boss." He said, hurrying off. He had planned on making McGee dig around behind the dumpster for the gun.

Later, Tony walked into Abby's lab carrying a small box. He was dirty and his jacket was torn.

"You smell like pepperoni." Abby observed.

Tony laid the box on a table and said, "I'm going to take a shower, before Gibbs knows I'm back and sends me somewhere else." He turned around and came face to face with Gibbs.

"Hi Boss."

"Find the gun?"

"Yes."

"You stink, go take a shower."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs walked into the integration room where Greene was.

"Found the gun used to kill your brother, and then used to kill the two men that killed him the men you hired."

"Why would I want to kill my own brother?"

"Because he wanted to confess about the rigged race. Cones told me everything. Your prints are on the gun."

"I want my lawyer."

"No lawyer can get you out, you are going down for it."

"It was all Kevin's idea." He said, starting to sound panicked."

"He's going down too."

"Hank was going to tell!" Harold shouted, desperately. "Hanson would have killed me, him too."

Gibbs walked out of the room.

Later that afternoon, the gang was once again seated around Gibbs' kitchen table.

"This is really good meatloaf, Emily." Tim said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Emily said. "Ziva did most of the work, she is a very fast learner."

"I had a great teacher." Ziva said.

"Mom." Jimmy said. "Since the threat to your life is over, who about we go to the movies tonight?"

"I'm sorry, son." Emily said. "I already have plans."

"Plans?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Donald and me are going to an art museum."

"Who's Donald?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Me, my dear boy." Ducky said with a smile.

Jimmy starred at the older doctor, then at his Mom, then back at Ducky.

THE END

I hoped you like it. I will start on another story now, one that has been floating around in my head. I plan to post the first part later tonight or in the morning. Let me know what you think, I love feedback.


End file.
